Passion Potion
by Crescent
Summary: UPDATED CHAP 4. Relena intoxicate Heero with a strong seductive drug. Overwhelming Lust dominated his mind; his only intention is to satisfy it. Just then Duo Maxwell walks in the door. Warning: 1x2, Graphic Explicit Sexual scene.
1. Perfect Blend

Important Notice: When I uploaded chap 2, it came out with weird symbols and you couldn't read it; therefore I removed it. To my utter horror I accidentally remove my whole story, chap 1 and my reviews. There was no way to reverse it. Therefore I had to reload it all over again losing everything. I'm such an idiot, *bang head against wall* a screw-up.  
  
Passion Potion  
  
Author: Crescent  
  
Series: Gundam Wing  
  
Paring: 1x2, future pairing 3+4  
  
Warning: Yoai. Hot guys getting it on. Lemon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did there would be a Crescent Sythe who is Duo lover, Relena would die in the 1st episode and Hilde would be a guy. Don't sue because I am insane and I BITE.  
  
Dedication: For my best friend who inspired me.  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH, ABERYLL (beta reader). Without you this story could never be posted. A million hugs and kisses.  
  
Duo sat on the couch watching a Spanish soap opera. Duo Maxwell did not understand Spanish and he couldn't care less about some women having her husband's twin brother's child. However, he was captivated by another show and couldn't tear his eye off the star. He could see Heero through the reflection of the television screen. He tried not to drool at the sight of bronze skin outlined well defined muscle. He wished the hands that flew across the keyboard were on him instead. Duo moved his gaze higher to the face that sent his teenage hormones wild causing a problem between his legs. He was mesmerized by the dark chocolate unruly hair as wild, untamed as its owner. He moved his gaze to the lower lashes that covered a pair of cold, glacial, cobalt blue orbs. Suddenly, those eyes tore their gaze from the lap top screen and stared directly at him through the television screen. Duo Maxwell gasped, instantly feeling guilty for getting caught. He put on a cheesy grin trying to act nonchalant.  
  
"Hey, Heero," Duo smiled, still having his back turn against Heero.  
  
"Spanish?" Duo could see one of Heero's eyebrows quirk up through the screen.  
  
"Body language, besides, it's not as if I'm paying attention."  
  
'That's an understatement,' Duo thought to himself.  
  
"Hn." Heero stared into those odd violet eyes then broke his gaze and directed them back to the laptop.  
  
"Damn, it's so fucking hot. Do we have any icy beer left?" Duo thought of a naked Tobera and quickly got rid of his 'problem' and stretch. If he kept thinking of naked Tobera or Dr. S to get rid of his erection he will have to go to therapy soon.  
  
"No." He couldn't tear his eyes off Duo's body which seemed to glow with sexuality. The cutoff shorts clung to his ass like second skin. His mid drift top showed off his tight abdomen and was soaked with sweat. Some of Duo's long hair had escaped from the loose braid, making him even sexier. He looked like he had just stepped out of a wet dream. The image shot all the blood in Heero's body to his lower region.  
  
"Well, I'm going to head to the supermarket. You want anything?" Duo made his way across the room and grabbed keys off the counter.  
  
"No."  
  
"Try not to miss me too much, honey." Duo bent and kissed Heero on the cheek.  
  
Heero could see the shorts ride up and reveal a teasing amount of perfect, round globes. He used his frustration and channeled it into the glare he gave Duo. Duo gave a nervous laugh and dash out of the house.  
  
"He's getting to me." Heero stroked his check delicately, imbuing the memory of Duo's soft lips into his brain.  
  
He quickly processed the images of Duo into his brain like a computer file. He recalled the long legs, flat stomach, and pink nipples that showed through his sweaty white top. Heero unconsciously rubbed his hand against his growing erection through his spandex. He moaned and thought of those teasing violet eyes and the perfect, tight ass. Just as he was going to slip his hand in his spandex waistband, a blood curling screaming sound tore through the air.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeerrrroooooo!"  
  
Heero growled and returned to machine mode, forcing his body under control.  
  
Relena rang the door bell every millisecond. "Heero, I know those death threats are just hard love. You just need a little push." Her eyes glinted with evil and she laughed like a mad hyena.  
  
Heero opened the door and drew a gun out. "Leave Relena," Heero snarled.  
  
Relena ignored the gun and latched onto his arm like a leech sucking blood from its prey. "Oh, Heero, I love you, too. I brought you some sushi and vodka so we can be together." Relena, still clinging to her prey, set the contents out on the table.  
  
"Relena. GET. OFF. ME."  
  
"Oh, Heero, stop pretending. I know you love me." She stood on tip toe to kiss him, but Heero put his hand on her forehead, pushing her away while her lips seemed to inhumanly grow longer to seek his. [1]  
  
"If I eat your sushi will you leave?" Heero signed in defeat.  
  
Relena opened her eyes and smiled. She jumped up and raced to the get some plates and champagne glasses. She made sure she bent more than necessary to show Heero her hot pink thong. Poor Heero lost his apatite and grew some grey hair from the horrifying sight.  
  
"I made this sushi myself, Heero. You'll love it." Relena bragged while pouring vodka into the two glasses.  
  
Heero picked up a roll of what appeared to be dead tentacles trying to escape a quicksand of rice. Heero gulped and toss it into his mouth. He gulped it down and his eyes grew as huge as a saucer.  
  
"I made sure to use extra salt and lemon. Salty and sour - a perfect blend, like you and me."[2] Heero grabbed his glass of vodka and drowned the sushi in a huge gulp. He emptied his and then Relena's glass. Unable to rid himself of the aftertaste, he grabbed the whole bottle of vodka.  
  
Relena giggled. She had spent hundreds on the bottle of potion. Passion potion is a rare substance designed to alter and enhance a person's hormone level. It causes lust and need to roar through the drinker's body like a raging inferno. All that was needed were three drops, and the person would be lost in lust. However, Relena had dumped the whole content of the bottle into the vodka bottle, doubting that the three drops would have an effect on the Perfect Solider.  
  
After Heero had finished the Vodka, he glared at Relena. Relena had an evil glint in her eyes. Thinking the drug had taken effect, she walked over to Heero. She leaned in and whispered, "Heero, lets make love baby." She planted a sloppy, inexperienced kiss on his lips. Heero was shocked and disgusted, but his mind couldn't comprehend what was happening - it seemed to be slowing down. Relena thought this was encouraging and used her hand to grab his balls. Rage cleared Heero's brain and he fired. Relena jerked back in surprise.  
  
"He..Heero?"  
  
She had become sacred and confused. Heero fired again and this time it cut the upper flesh of her shoulder, but high enough to just slice her skin. She cursed about some fortune women and a blur of pink raced out the door. Heero shot off the pink limo's side mirror. He smirked when the he smelled the burning rubber from the speed the limo.  
  
"Weird bitch," Heero raced to the bathroom feeling sick. "Food poising," But food poising had never made his body burn so hot and his mind cloud. Sweat trickled down his neck and trailed down his chest. It was getting difficult to breathe and he couldn't clear his mind.  
  
Heero heard a door slam close. "Hey Hee-chan, I'm home." Duo called out, noticing the empty seat in front of the laptop.  
  
"Duo," Heero stumbled and tripped down the stairs. Duo heard a crash and dropped the grocery bag he had been carrying, running to the stairs.  
  
"Heero!" Duo picked Heero up in his arm and felt his forehead - it felt warm and was slick with sweat.  
  
Heero pared his eyes open and looked up at Duo. Heero's vision was glazed, but he gasped when his burning skin collided with Duo's cool flesh. He felt his body react to the sensation.  
  
Duo was worried. He looked into Heero's eyes; they were unfocused and clouded with. lust? "Heero, you're freaking me out."  
  
Heero smirked and used one hand to grab the back of Duo's head crushing his lips against Duo. Heero licked the bottom of Duo lips and outlined it with his tongue. Duo gasped in surprise. Heero saw this as an opening and slip his tongue into Duo mouth. Duo was shocked, but he felt his tongue sliding against Heero as they engaged in a tongue war. The kiss was insistent and forceful.  
  
Duo ran out breath and pulled away. His eyes were hazy, but he quickly came to his senses. "Heero, what are you doing?" Duo stood up and backed away.  
  
Heero got up on his feet and smirked. He pulled off his green tank top and threw it on the sofa. "I want you, Duo." Duo backed away until his back hit the wall. He felt his mouth go dry as he stared at Heero's hard, tanned, muscular chest and tight six packs. He also found that Heero was perfectly aroused.  
  
Heero closed the distance between them in one swift move. He used both hands to pin each of Duo arms to the wall. "Don't you want me, Duo?" Heero kissed Duo again. He took Duo's lips into his mouth and moistened them with his tongue. He used his tongue to probe against Duo's gritted teeth, demanding entrance. Duo complied submissively. Duo felt Heero's tongue swirling against his, and they did a dance of lust together. Saliva was trickling down his chin when Heero pulled away.  
  
"Don't you want this, Duo?" Heero lined their cocks together and rubbed it against Duo's erection.  
  
"Yessssssssssssssssss, Heero." Duo was as hard as Heero and was arching his back for more friction.  
  
Heero drove; tongue first, into Duo mouth. This time, the kiss was driven by hunger and raw, savage need. Their tongues battled and switched off saliva. Heero released Duo's wrists, placed his arm around Duo's waist, and used the other one to lift one of Duo's legs to circle his waist.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh," Duo broke the kiss and tossed his head back as he tightened the leg around Heero waist and ground his cock in slow circling movements. His arm wrapped around Heero's neck, feeling his knees weakened.  
  
Heero now trailed his kisses to Duo's elongated neck. "You taste magnificent, Duo." Duo moaned. He used his free hand to feel Heero's hard back muscles. Heero heard Duo gasp as he nibbled and licked a spot on Duo's neck. He caressed Duo's exposed stomach and moved his hand up to Duo's hard nipples. He pitched and tugged at it.  
  
"Please.. Don't stop." Duo didn't care if this was real or just another one of his fantasies. He was determined to get the most out it. Duo jammed his hip against, Heero trying to get more friction. He moved his hips faster and harder.  
  
"Aaaaaaah, Heero!" Duo screamed out as he came in his shorts from the intense pleasure and friction of Heero's cock. Heero smirked and collected Duo's cum that was trailing down his thigh with his fingers. He slipped them in his mouth and licked them clean. Duo moaned and felt he become hard again.  
  
"It's far from over, my sex fiend." Heero kissed Duo again, lifted him up, and went to their adjoined room. 'More...' Was all that went through Duo Maxwell's mind?  
  
End of Part 1  
  
Wo, that was a long chapter. So do you want what Duo wants? No, not Heero mind you. Hehehe. More writing. More chapters, should I continue this story? Well it depends if I get reviews making sure I'm not making a fool of myself. In the next chapter should I include a lemon scene, I really don't care about the restriction but what do you guys want? Please review and constructive criticism is welcomed.  
  
[1] Think cartoon [2] Could you possibly imagine such a blend? 


	2. Thank you for loving me

Important Notice: When I uploaded chap 2, it came out with weird symbols and you couldn't read it; therefore I removed it. To my horror it remove my whole story, chap 1 and my reviews. There was no way to reverse it. To make matter worse, the sign and symbols didn't disappear when I upload the chapters again. Please tell me when you view this, is it ok, or is it all mess up. I'm about to cry I lost all my review. Snifts then coughs, stupid sickness.  
  
Author: Crescent  
  
Series: Gundam Wing  
  
Paring: 1x2, 3+4  
  
Warning: Yoai. Hot guys getting it on. Lemon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did there would be a Crescent Sythe who is Duo lover, Relena would die in the 1st episode and Hilde whould be a guy. Don't sue because I am insane and I BITE.  
  
Detication: My best friend.  
  
THANK YOU AMBERYLL (without you this fic could never be posted). A MILLION HUGS AND KISSES.  
  
Apologies: I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update. I actually got part two done a while ago, but I had to wait for my beta reader to edited it, It didn't helped either when I had fallen sick *coughs, coughs*. Amberyll only got the first half of part 2 edited, I thought long and hard and decided that I'll split Part 2 in half. It wasn't fair for you guys to wait any longer so I'll post the first half and make the second half Part 3. Don't worry I had no intention of disregarding this fic, I owe it to my fabulous reviewer after all.  
  
Thanks to: mara-chan (I'm ecstatic that you like it enough to threaten me. Hehe, believe it or not death threats are one of the highest compliment an author can get. Or maybe I'm just weird.) Heaven( sorry for the error in my grammar and that's after Amberyll edited it. She did a fantastic job, it's just me. Thanks for being considerate. Over-dramatized huh? I didn't even know I was doing it, ah well. Thanks, if your interest in the story have not abolish, I hope you like this chapter.) Milla( hehehe, well if you thought that chapter was spicy well, *hands over two glass of water with extra ice* ur gonna need it for this chapter. Winks) Anonymous (Lemon, aright, but I hope you won't be too disappointed) MLTJ( I'm thrill that you like it. *Grins*) rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike( wo you got a long name, thanks for reviewing.) robin(ah my first reviewer. Hugs, I'm flatter that you like it.) calamity (oh wow, are you sure you're not exaggerating, I mean that's a really high compliment. You just lighten my day, glomps on Calamity. Thanks.) me&mine (ya well I want him too and Duo.Thank you SO much for reviewing, this chapter is for you.  
  
Now without any further ado, I present you chapter 2. Enjoy. *coughs, coughs* me go take medicine now.  
  
Chapter Two: Thank you for loving me  
  
Duo let himself be laid on the twin size bed. He neither cared nor knew if the bed was his or Heero's. He opened his lidded eyes and looked questioningly at Heero who was standing at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Hee..Heero?" His mind had lost the ability of speech which was highly unusual for him.  
  
Duo's heart pounded even faster when Heero gave him a sincere smile, untainted by the lust that processed his eyes. Duo felt the bed cringe under Heero's weight as he straddled himself on top of him. Without a second of hesitation, Heero plundered Duo's mouth again. Their tongues touched; Duo parted his lips a bit more so Heero could easily slide his tongue in and out.  
  
As their tongued danced, Heero lowered his hands to the rim of Duo's top and slid it up. He parted from the kiss, Duo leaned forward, determined to trap Heero's tongue. Unable to, he groaned. Heero smirked and removed Duo's top. Heero leaned in for another kiss, stopping a couple of inches from Duo's mouth. Duo tried to close the distance but was held down by Heero's weight. "May I?"  
  
Duo lifted his eyebrow in confusion. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Heero was holding the end of his braid. Duo nodded - he would do anything for another kiss. Heero used one hand to unravel Duo's braid while the other trailed down his chest. His hand found its way toward Duo hardening nipple, letting his finger tug against it. He smirked when he heard Duo gasp. His lips and tongue followed the passage of his hand, leaving a wet, glistening trail from Duo's neck to his chest. Heero took Duo's right nipple inside his mouth. He twirled it against his tongue and sucked at it greedily while his other hand toyed with the other nipple. Duo moaned loudly and embroiled his fingers in Heero's dark hair. Heero trailed his tongue from Duo's right nipple to his left, giving it the same attention. He gave the hard, pink flesh one last flick and lifted himself on his knee.  
  
Heero gasped aloud at the perfection that lay beneath him. Duo's unbraided hair spread around him like a chestnut waterfall, his violet eyes were half lidded and his rosebud lips parted slightly, gasping for air. Heero noticed that although Duo was slimmer than he, he was lithe and well built. Heero's saliva had given Duo a glittering surreal image.  
  
Duo felt Heero's heavy gaze on him, inspecting every inch of him. He felt vulnerable and helpless under those lusty, cobalt eyes. "Heero.please." Duo raised his hand to scaress Heero's cheek.Heero's hand covered Duo's and he leaned into his touch. He kissed Duo's palm lightly and stared directly into his violet orbs. "Duo, you're so beautiful." Words were no longer needed as the two kissed savagely, trying to satisfy their roaring needs. Each helped the other rid any article of clothing left; aching to touch without restraint.  
  
Heero aligned his body against Duo. He heard Duo gasped as their exposed erections met. Duo started to move his hip, rubbing and thrusting his cock against Heero's. Heero closed his eyes and rested his weight on his arms which were placed on either side of Duo's head. His knees gave way as his hips began to move in perfect rhythm with Duo's. Hearing Duo's moan almost made him come.  
  
He used his knees to pin Duo down. Duo struggled, trying to thrust up against Heero's erection, however, realizing his attempt was useless; he fell obediently against the mattress. Heero bent down to kiss Duo's parting lips, making sure he made no contact against Duo's lower region.  
  
His hands stroked Duo's tight abdomen and hips. Still kissing Duo, he used his hand to lift Duo knees and spread his legs so that Duo's feet were rested on the bed. Heero broke the kiss and moved himself lower; placing a kiss on Duo cleft bones. Heero deliberately avoided Duo's aching need as he licked the inside of Duo's thigh.  
  
"Heero. Stop teasing." Duo shouted; he was practically in pain from being so hard.  
  
Heero chuckled. Still pinning Duo down, he wrapped his finger around the base of Duo's cock. He stroked the hard flesh, lubricated from Duo's precum. "Ahhhhh, Heero."  
  
"Duo, I want you to look at me when I suck your cock." Duo moaned and nodded. Making sure that Duo was looking at him, he took the head into his mouth.  
  
Duo grabbed the sheets and moaned as he felt Heero suck on his head. He felt Heero lick his shaft in a twisting motion while Heero fondled his balls. Heero's tongue licked straight up Duo's penis and took Duo in his mouth, only to let it slip out again. He continued this maneuver, clearly teasing his partner. Even though his own need was aching for contact, he ignored it and continued to tease his violet-eyed beauty.  
  
"Heero...could you just please...aaaaaaah." Duo lost his words when Heero took his full length into his mouth. Heero decided that he had had his revenge for Duo's never-ending teasing, his outfit today was only one of the many schemes. Heero bobbed his head up and down Duo's length, gathering as much salvia as he could. He removed the hand that was holding Duo's base and used it to stroke the inside of Duo's thigh. He changed his position, therefore making it possible to take Duo to the base. Making sure not to choke, he released his hold on Duo, letting Duo thrust into his mouth.  
  
Duo clenched the sheet so hard that his knuckles were white. "Oh Heero. feels so good." Duo was now arching his back thrusting in and out of Heero's moist mouth. He thrust harder and moaned when Heero tightened his lips around his cock. "Heero, I'm going to come." Heero used his tongue to stroke Duo's member as it slid in and out of his mouth; feeling the longhair pilot cock tighten he braced himself. Duo screamed Heero name as he climaxed. Heero felt the liquid shoot in his mouth and he swallowed all of it, savoring the ironic salty and sweet taste of Duo. Heero lapped every drop of him, and move up to kiss his new founded lover. Heero let his tongue fed Duo his own nectar. Duo moaned into their kiss and felt Heero's hard cock against his thigh; grinning against Heero mouth he reached down and stroked it.  
  
Heero broke the kiss and tossed his head back, moaning. Duo flipped Heero onto his back and massaged Heero's neck with his tongue. Just as Heero had done, he trailed his tongue to Heero's nipples and licked them. He sucked and tugged at them lightly it his teeth. Heero groaned from pleasure, not only from Duo's mouth but the way his cool soft hair felt against his burning flesh. Duo noticed that Heero was lying horizontal on the twin bed so he slipped off the bed. Duo kneeled on his knee, making him the perfect height to reach Heero's throbbing sex.  
  
"Heero, you're huge." Duo purred as he stared at Heero's definitely- larger-than-the-average manhood, Stiff and hard. Heero grunted in response and gasped when he felt Duo's cool, long fingers stroke his base. Duo flicked his tongue and gathered Heero's pre-cum into his mouth. Duo's tongue stroked over and around Heero's member and slid up to Heero's head again, only to make short and rapid licks repeatedly. Duo was not going to give Heero immediate satisfaction after the teasing he had tortured him with. Heero, aware of Duo's solution for revenge, pushed himself up with his hand and sat up straight.  
  
A pair of playful, mischievous, violet eyes looked up at him from between his legs. Still holding on to Heero's base, he asks in an innocent voice. "What Heero? Don't you like it?" Heero lifted Duo up and kissed him. "Duo," Heero said calmly with a deep, sensual voice that made Duo tamely fall to his knees, all intention of teasing eradicate from his mind.  
  
Duo looked up at Heero and took his head into his mouth. Sucking on it, he tried to take as much of Heero inside his mouth as possible. However, Heero's cock was too huge for his mouth so he used his hand to stroke the base in rhythm as he bobbed up and down Heero length.  
  
Heero tossed his head back, one arm supporting his weight and his other hand buried in Duo's long, chestnut locks. He looked down to see Duo's sensuous lips taking his arousal in his mouth. Heero couldn't control his passion. He griped Duo's hair and forced Duo to take more of his shaft with those soft wet lips; making Duo's head bob faster up and down his length. Duo didn't mind Heero's rough nature. In fact, it was a turn on. He complied, making humming noises as he sucked harder and his hand stroked faster. Duo concentrated on giving Heero ecstasy, as his own erection was hard once again. Heero was moaning loudly and suddenly he saw flashes of white as his world exploded into Duo's awaiting mouth. Duo swallowed every drop of Heero's essence. Heero pulsed on and on, still grasping Duo hair. Duo cleaned Heero with his tongue and lifted himself up, standing between Heero's legs as he kissed him fervently. When they parted, Heero noticed Duo's erection and, with a grin, and place his lover back on the bed.  
  
Heero perched himself above his lover and smiled. "Duo, I've wanted you for so long."  
  
Duo looked up into Heero's eyes and smiled. "I..I love you Heero." Duo clamp his hand over his mouth instantaneously; he had been so caught up in the moment that he had let it slip. He ruined everything now.  
  
Heero removed Duo's hand and smiled his smile only for his violet eye beauty. "Thank you, Duo.thank you for loving me.I lov..I..Ugh." Heero's face went blank, his eyes closed and he collapsed onto Duo with a thump.  
  
"Heero?" Duo shook the limp form on top of him; getting no reaction he placed Heero on his back gently. Duo glanced down on his erection and signed, "You got to be kidding me."  
  
He looked back at Heero's face, which was paled and the skin under Duo's fingers burned feverishly. Duo's lust was forgotten as his face was masked with concern. "Heero.wake up..Heero?" Duo shook Heero again, now convinced that he had completely blacked out, Duo checked his pulse.  
  
"FUCK!" Heero had no pulse. He pushed himself up and did CPR. Duo checked Heero's pulse again, relieved to find one, even tough it was slow and faint.  
  
"Heero, hang on." Duo jumped out of the bed and hastily punched the dial of the phone.  
  
"Sally? Sally you must come over here, Right now!" Duo hysterically shouted into the phone.  
  
"Calmed down Duo, What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Heero, he blacked out and his pulse is weak, could you please come over?" Duo pleaded his voice on the edge of breaking; thankful that Sally asked no more questions.  
  
"Alright Duo I'll try to get there as soon as possible."  
  
TBC  
  
End of Part 2  
  
Ok so what do you think, I hope this scene wasn't too corny it is my first time. Believe or not this story actually has a plot. (  
  
Sorry this chapter was short but so will the next chapter. Remember I splinted it in half. Sorry.  
  
Please REVIEW, okay I promise I won't kiss ya, I'll just hug ya. Just please Review. 


	3. The Three Possibilites

Passion Potion  
  
Author: Crescent  
  
Series: Gundam Wing  
  
Paring: 1x2, 3+4  
  
Warning: Yoai. Hot guys getting it on. Lemon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did there would be a Crescent Sythe who is Duo lover, Relena would die in the 1st episode and Hilde would be a guy. Don't sue because I am insane and I BITE.  
  
Dedication: My best friend  
  
BIG THANKS TO: AMBERYLL, without you this story would never be posted  
  
Author Note: Here the next chapter, sorry if I kept you waiting. So who expected that Heero would collapse, anyone? I see from my reviews that many of you assumed that Heero past out because of a side effect of Passion Potion. Grins, you could be right but then again maybe Duo just really bad in bed like a reviewer suggested. *snickers* you'll find out soon enough. Enjoy.  
  
Thanks to: Aya Yuy( I'm glad you stumble upon this story.) Kenren19(a little twist only spice thing up. Sorry I can't kill Relena YET she hasn't lived out her usefulness) rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike (we dun want the whole thing to be predictable now do we.) Anonymous Love (lemony goodness well hummm, I afraid I'm fresh out of ripe lemons.) Anonymous (okay that is just plain insensitivity; Poor Duo when everything was just getting good Heero collapse, I hope you never encounter such a situation.) spirit element (cross fingers lets hope I can upload this chapter right.) Chain (lemon dance, cool, do you mind if I borrow the lemon dance when I get stuck writing lemons.) Tash (hugs thank you thank you.) Clamity (ahhh I lost your review, thank you SO much for your lovely long review. Oh wow, I reminded you of a passionate memory, I'm surprise you find the lemon similar to your experience, I really was just writing anything that came to mind and pour it through my fingers. Bows head, I don't exactly have a first hand experience. Blushes. Neways, yeah that was exactly what I wanted the lemon/lime to be, passionate along side with desperation. Oh and the 'ur huge' part I was going to use something less blunt like maybe 'massive' hehe, but then I was like what the hell. I'm elated by such a marvelous review; Say did you ever get the email from me?) Aymery(Is it Lust Pill? because another reviewer told me the same thing.)RavenAngel( Heero dying? Lets hope not.)  
  
*GLOMPS AND KISSES ALL THE REVIEWER.*  
  
Part 3: The Three Possibilities  
  
"He has what?" Duo stared blankly at Sally.  
  
"Nemicilyis. It's a rare disease." Sally was collecting her medical supplies and placing them back into her bag.  
  
"How? Heero seemed to be healthy. I mean, the guy did self destruct and he jumped off a 30 foot building without a parachute and survived." Duo glanced at Heero lying peacefully on the bed.  
  
"Nemicilyis[1] is a corollary of a chemically engineered poison called Cytydope[2]; therefore a person with Nemicilyis must have been drugged or poisoned." Sally finished packing and took Heero's temperature again only to shake her head and sigh.  
  
"Heero was infected? But how? And what exactly are the side effects Nemicilyis? I've never even heard of that disease." Duo felt himself drain of all energy. First his pervious activity with Heero, and now being left frustrated by his unsatisfied needs. It was now four in the morning and he had not gotten a wink of sleep - he had stayed up to watch Sally examine Heero and do numerous blood tests, but there was no sign of Heero getting better.  
  
Sally took off her gloves and took a seat opposite of Duo, her eyes mirroring the concern and exhaustion he himself felt.  
  
"Okay, let me start with a bit of medical history. You see, a couple of years ago, OZ scientists invented an empirical drugged to dominate the mind. However, after many failed experiments, they discovered that the human mind is too complicated for a drug to, shall we say, 'be brainwash'; therefore the team of scientist took a different approach. The scientist thought manipulating the human hormone system would be more successful. The drug, now nicknamed Oasis[3], was designed to produce one's sexual hormones at a rapid rate, leaving them subjugated by their need for satisfaction from lust. Oasis was used on captured soldiers in war. It was an interrogation drug; once the captive was given Oasis, they would do anything to satisfy their lust. The need, the craving, was so intense they poured out information, begging for a touch. However, the drug was dangerous. It never seemed to wear off, turning soldiers into sex-addicted beasts. They would rape, torture, force intercourse on anyone near them. Those who escaped and had Oasis in their system lived only to satisfy their craving, even if it meant raping helpless women, men, or children.  
  
"What happened if their needs were not gratified?" Duo asked, trying to soak this information into his already depleted mind.  
  
"Well, in a way they were never content, for Oasis imbued their victim with insatiable sexual needs. It was an addiction to sex, but unlike any other drug, it is the paramount need of the victim, making their normal lifestyle impossible. You may have meant though what if the victim tries to ignore the sexual call, well, then they would go insane from the frustration."  
  
"Do you..do you mean Heero somehow got Oasis in his system?" Duo asked horrified.  
  
"Actually, no." Sally's expression softened when she saw Duo's adorable, dumbfound look.  
  
"You see, all traces of Oasis were eliminated when the consequences got out of hand. The drug did serve it's purpose but to an expense of human sanity. Five years after Oasis was banned, there was a rumor that a chemical very much like Oasis still existed. It was called Cytydope. The Government tried to eliminate all traces of it at once. However, it was much too complicated, for Cytydope was not a drug itself, but a chemical in a drug. There are many drugs that have Cytydope in them, but in small quantity so as not to resurrect the disastrous event of Oasis."  
  
"What does any of this have to do with Heero?" Duo asked impatiently.  
  
"Heero has been drugged with a Cytydope based drugged. I'm pretty sure it's Fumanlé[4]."  
  
Duo gasped, "Also known as Passion Potion, out in the street. I heard it was pretty rare and expansive. It is a strong aphrodisiac, but I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to be harmful."  
  
Sally quirked an eyebrow, surprised at Duo's knowledge of the drug. "It is not harmful at all unless it is taken in an overdose. Heero obviously consumed a much larger quantity than necessary."  
  
"Why Heero...when?" Duo's eyes squinted in concentration.  
  
"When I went to go get a glass of water for Heero's pills, I noticed a bottle of vodka and a container of what I assumed to be food."  
  
"Someone was here; it must have been an OZ soldier." Duo's eyes glowed with hatred. "But what of the disease Nemicilyis?"  
  
"Ah well...all I know is that Nemicilyis is the disease inflicted upon those who get an overdose of Cytydope. I don't know anything else because it is so rare. I will have to do research when I get back to my office."  
  
"Does that mean Heero will go into a coma state?" Duo took one of Heero's hands. It was only hours ago that one of those lifeless hands was giving him exquisite pleasures.  
  
"There are three possibilities: One: his body won't hold out and death will consume him in a few hours. Two: he will be unconscious until we find the cure. Three: he will wake with a side effect we are unaware of."  
  
Duo didn't know what to think, but the first possibility was like a nail being hammered into his head.  
  
As if Sally could read his mind, she gave him a reassuring smile. "Possibility number one is not likely. Don't worry, we will find a cure."  
  
Duo plastered a fake smile on his face and got up. "Thank you, Sally. You should go and get some rest. You must be tired."  
  
"Do you need any help looking after him?.I can.."  
  
"No, it's okay. The others will be back soon. Thank you." Duo watched as Sally picked up her medical bag and returned her hug as he walked her to the door.  
  
Once he heard the sound of the engine dying away, he slumped down along the door and wept unshed tears.  
  
End of Part Three  
  
Sorry if it was short, I hope you kind of got the idea. Please Review if not I might be tempted to write possibility number one. ;)  
  
[1] I made it up [2] Made it up. [3] See a pattern. Made it up.  
  
As far as I'm concerned, there could be such a drug and have actual names. If that's the case then please tell me. I could look it up, but then again I get to make up cool names. ( 


	4. Mission Accepted

Author: Crescent  
  
Series: Gundam Wing  
  
Paring: 1x2, 3+4  
  
Warning: Yoai. Hot guys getting it on. Lemon.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did there would be a Crescent Sythe who is Duo lover, Relena would die in the 1st episode and Hilde would be a guy. Don't sue because I am insane and I BITE.  
  
Dedication: My best friend.  
  
Author Notes: AP classes are a bitch and my beta reader computer was down thus resulting in your ridiculously long wait for this chapter. I am really sorry but hey extenuated circumstance SUCKS.  
  
*Laughts* Ah did I leaved out the part where the pilots got dressed thus not greeting Sally in their naked glory and giving her a heart attack (a heart attack to envy); opps, hum sorry I should be more fastidious in my details. I'll clear that up in this chapter.  
  
Last and not Least A MILLION THANKS, HUGS, AND KISSES to my reviewers. I even got an email to urge an update which imbued me with complete ecstasy. Please keep on reviewing I really wrote this story to see what your reaction to it might be. If you like it, I'll dig through the mountains of homework and find time to work on this.  
  
~Zip mouth~ hum fun mum kump (Without further ado here's chapter 4)  
  
Part Four: Mission Accepted  
  
Duo abruptly awoke to the sound of footstep hustling in the safe house; his back ached painfully from having fallen asleep on a chair next to Heero's bed.  
  
"Heero," Duo's hope dimmed as he saw Heero's pale decrepitude form on the bed. He showed no sign of progress since Sally left.  
  
"Duo? Heero?" Duo got up as he heard Quatre's similar tone calling from downstairs. He got up and threw a black T-shirt on his bared torso and faded black jeans over his boxer; the only article of clothing he had manage to put on, beforehand. He was too preoccupied about Heero state, that he had not the time to fully dress and had greeted Sally in his informal state. Of course, Heero had but the thin bedspread sheet to cover his naked formed and Sally had not question the perfect solider sleep wear or non wear.  
  
After he softly brushed the dark locks away from Heero's forehead, Duo made his way downstairs. Fresh coffee met his nostrils and he unconsciously made his toward it. Quatre was making tea while Trowa and Wufei sat at a table sipping coffee.  
  
"Hey guys." Duo slumped down on the vacant chair next to Wufei. He grabbed Wufei's coffee in midair, halting the process of it making its way toward Wufei waiting mouth.  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei glare at the tactless American who was drowning his black coffee down to the last drop.  
  
"Sorry Fei." Duo placed the coffee cup back on the table in front of Wufei.  
  
"My name is Wufei, Maxwell."  
  
"'Kay, Wufei."  
  
Wufei lifted a surprised eyebrow, expecting the braided pilot to respond in a more taunting way, perhaps calling him 'Wuffie' or 'Wu-Man'.  
  
"Morning Duo. Duo, what's wrong? You look awful." Quatre's blue eyes filled with concern for his loud-mouthed friend as he took a seat next to Trowa. Duo's eyes were puffy and red with bags under them. His hair was carelessly braided and his usual effervescent self appeared exhausted.  
  
"I dun think I got much sueeeeeeeeep." Duo yawned.  
  
"Got yourself wasted in some stripper club, Maxwell? Again?" Wufei emphasized 'again' while glaring at his coffee cup as if it would refill itself.  
  
"Nah. 'Side, none can compare to the show ya put on for me. You got the cutest tushy I ever seen."  
  
"WHAT?! MAXWELL! I DEMAND JUSTICE!" Wufei's face was red from anger and embarrassment.  
  
Quatre giggled and Duo smirked at the enraged Chinese pilot.  
  
"Duo, where's Heero?" Trowa, who had remained quiet since Duo had come downstairs, finally spoke.  
  
All traces of humor erased from Duo's eyes. His mouth formed a firm, straight line and his expression darkened.  
  
Three pairs of eyes studied him curiously. Duo took a deep breath and began the task of telling them everything from the moment he stepped inside the house and saw Heero lying on the ground. Of course, he left a few 'minor' details. [1] --------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yeah. So Sally said those were the three likely possibilities," Duo finished, surprised that his voice had remained monotone and calm throughout the story.  
  
"Heero got Nemicilyis?" Quatre whispered, moving closer to Trowa, seeking his lover's comfort. Trowa complied by tightening his arm around Quatre.  
  
"You mean Yuy could die any second now." Duo glared at Wufei for putting it so bluntly, but it was the truth, even if he refused to believe it.  
  
"No. Sally said that Heero could wake up at any time, and he will. Don't worry, Duo." Quatre smiled but even to his own ears his voice sounded hesitant and doubtful.  
  
"He showed no sign of improving?" Trowa asked.  
  
"No...no," Duo whispered.  
  
"Sally said that he would have twenty-four hours to wake, or else...how long has it been since then, Duo?" Wufei's voice softened as he tried to ease the tension.  
  
"I dunno," Duo heard himself mumble, but he did know. He didn't want to say it out loud. It was as if hiding it would make it false. Heero had had two hours and thirty minutes to recover or he would be lost.  
  
"If Heero doesn't recover in the given time, he'll just fall into coma-like state, like Sally said." Quatre's offer the little hope.  
  
Duo smiled at Quatre, always so optimistic and naïve.  
  
"Duo, you said that once Heero has Cytydope in his system, lust is the only emotion his mind can comprehend. You were there, I assume, when he acted animalistic, craving to satisfy that lust." Trowa's voice was emotionless as he let the unasked question hang on the air.  
  
Despite the millions of emotions he was feeling, he still managed to blush, knowing fully well what Trowa was leaving unasked.  
  
"Did he force himself on you?"  
  
Duo snapped his head up to deny the accusation when he saw Trowa's shocked expression. Quatre was paralyzed in his seat, still holding his teacup midair; his mouth was agape taking a sharp breath.  
  
He turned sideways to face Wufei and confirmed his suspicion that he was acting the same. Wufei's eyes were staring past him and at the stairs.  
  
Duo turned a full 180 and gasped, a million emotions running through him. There, at the end of the stair case, was Heero Yuy, standing erect in his green tank top and spandex shorts, glaring at the world as if nothing had happened.  
  
Heero glowered at the four pilots in the kitchen, all with expressions on their faces as if they had seen a ghost. Heero grunted and paid no heed to any of them. His cobalt eyes fell on a pair of amethyst ones. No emotion was displayed in his eyes, even when he saw so much emotion surge through those expressive ones. He stalked toward Duo.  
  
Duo gulped as Heero marched toward him. He didn't know what to think or to do. He wanted to laugh, yell, cry. He wanted to run across the room and hug Heero while raining kisses all over his face. All he could do, however, was remain glued to his seat, convinced that if he moved the illusion would disperse.  
  
Duo stared into those cobalt blues eyes that remained impassive and stolid. In an icy voice, as if speaking to Duo was the lowest thing on earth, he barked, "We have a Mission. Dr. J insists on you going, although I don't know why. You would just be a nuisance and endanger the mission."  
  
Heero roughly shoved a piece of paper into Duo's face. Duo, confused by Heero's glacial behavior, lifted a shaky hand and took the piece of paper.  
  
Without saying another word, Heero snarled at him and stalked back upstairs.  
  
Duo felt like he was drowning. He was elated and blissful when he saw Heero, but every word that fell from Heero's mouth stabbed him in the heart. This Heero was so different from the one that had held him in his arms last night; he was even colder than his usual self.  
  
"What was that all about?" He heard Quatre whisper.  
  
"Yuy acted like he got a fuckin' stick shoved up his ass." Wufei responded.  
  
"Duo, wait. You know of Heero's condition. He can't go on a mission." Trowa's voice urged Duo's mind back to reality.  
  
Every trace of confusion and self pity was put aside as concern for Heero came first. "What the fuck is J thinking? I have already send him an email explaining Heero's condition. He said he understood." Duo's eyes flashed with anger as he thought of one hundred one ways to kill the Dr."  
  
"Heero awoke thankfully, but what of the side effects? I'm going to go call Sally." Quatre got up from his chair and raced to the living room.  
  
"Quatre's right. What if he blacks out again? We can't send him out." Duo cast a glance upstairs.  
  
"The piece of paper, Duo," Trowa motioned toward the paper crumbled in Duo's hand.  
  
Duo had completely forgotten the discarded piece of paper. He unfolded it and read out loud.  
  
02,  
I understand you must think this foolish and imprudent. I have thought this out thoroughly and, although 01 has been diagnosed with Cytydope, I am confident that because of his training, his body will prevail against the intruding virus. However, I am not so arrogant as to think he will be completely cured. I am aware that he will have unknown side effects. However, the mission requires 01's superior hacking skills. There is an OZ base that is manufacturing a nuclear weapon strong enough to destroy all of earth and the colonies. If we are unable to retrieve the data, the war is lost and destruction cannot be avoided. This data is heavily secured, therefore only 01's skill can get through the fire walls[2]. There is no other alternative. It is a risk we must take. That is why I am sending you on the mission as well, 02. Dr. J  
  
Duo reread the printed note again and looked at the other two pilots. An uncomfortable silence fell on the three of them. No one knew what to say much less do.  
  
Qautre raced back to kitchen. "Sally says she's relived that Heero managed to wake up. She's close to finding out the nature of Nemcilyis and its side effects. She'll call once she discovers it."  
  
No one responded to Quatre. He looked back and forth between the three tense pilots. At last Wufei spoke, "Dr. J is right. It is a risk we must take."  
  
Duo's mind raced as he tried to think of another solution, but he knew Trowa's hacking skills were not as adept as Heero's. The mission needed Heero.  
  
Qautre seemed to catch on to the conversation and yelled fervently, "If it's about Heero's mission, there is no way he's going, right guys?" Quatre's voice flattered when the other three did not answer.  
  
Duo gave Quatre the piece of paper. After scanning the message, Quatre gasped and fell into a chair.  
  
"Maybe we should go too?" Trowa stroked his lover's back to calm him.  
  
"No, you know that it's more dangerous if all of us go. It's settled. Heero and I will go to the OZ base and retrieve the data. We will complete it successfully, just like other missions which were more complicated and suicidal." If only I was as confident as my voice, Duo thought to himself.  
  
Unknown to them, another Gundam pilot was listening intently to their conversation.  
  
TBC  
  
Oh come on I knew you all know I couldn't kill Heero off, but I wonder what the side effect is. Sorry, this chapter was a disappointment.  
  
[1] "And then we had hot oral sex", I'm sure he included that. ;)  
  
[2] At first I put 'security wall' but my beta told me the correct term was 'fire wall', haha I'm an idiot when it comes to computers.  
  
FANFICTION.NET SHOULD TAKE OUT THE LEMON STUCK UP THEIR ASS AND PUT IT TO BETTER USE. In my future chapters there will be a lemon scene thus I am very upset by their narrow minded policy. Those who can not embraced creativity and liberal work should be pitied. 


End file.
